


The Sucking Method

by mafkaast



Series: The Sex Methods [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry Not That Important Styles, Louis I Am In Fact Straight Tomlinson, M/M, Quit smoking, Quit smoking techniques, Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos, Smoking, Sucking Lollipops, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to quit smoking, but none of his methods work. Harry comes up with a new idea that involves lots of sucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sucking Method

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by mylarrycupcake here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4516193

Louis sits restless in his chair at his dressing room. Legs are bouncing up and down and his hands are fidgeting with pieces of paper. Louis feels extremely antsy and irritated; he fucking needs his cigarette. Instead he grabs a new celery stick to chew on.

He quickly stands up from his seat and walks back and forth in his dressing room. One wrong word or move from one of the boys or someone in his crew and he starts to attack them with his quick-witted mouth or maybe even with his fist this time. Louis honestly doesn’t know how to handle this. He feels like his hormones and shit are messing with him. He feels so stressful. And normally whenever he feels this amount of stress he smokes. Now he feels flat out agitated because he decided to quit smoking. Which is probably the most stupid idea he has ever had and he has had many. 

It makes him snap at people for no apparent reason (Louis thinks trying to quit smoking is a legit reason, but apparently others don’t agree with him). Even his management team has warned him to take it easy so he won’t snap at fans. Louis huffed when they warned him since it was the first time his team didn’t want him to be fucking rude. Normally they encourage him to be rude and witty.

Louis has tried every common thing to quit smoking like nicotine gum and patches, but none of the methods have worked.

The boys have tried to help him as well, but they came up with the most ridiculous things. One idea after another and the ideas kept getting more insane. Niall had given him loads of foods to eat away his craving for cigarettes and thanks to him has gained three pounds. Liam came with the idea of 'healthy' exercise, which was even worse than stuffing the food that Niall gave to him. And fucking Harry came with shit like ancient Chinese herbs. They all didn’t fucking helped. It made him feel even more irritated than before.

All the boys ‘helped’ him with new methods they had found on internet, except Zayn. Zayn only encouraged Louis with his words while he blew the smoke of his own cigarette in Louis’ face. It was immensely vile, but honestly Louis would have done the exact same thing to Zayn. And somehow the little smoke that Zayn blew in his face felt like the most amazing thing in the world. He tried to inhale all the smoke he could from Zayn’s cigarettes and finding it more fulfilling than all the anti-smoke materials he tried. He tried to consume the smell, letting the smoke fill his lungs.

As he thinks about Zayn’s cigarette he desperately craves for his own. His hands are fucking trembling, moving anxiously, wanting the feel of a cigarette between his index- and middle finger. He just really wants at least one cigarette. Just one to inhale all the amazingness, all the nicotine. Instead he is furiously biting on his celery stick, getting more annoyed by the minute.

Louis decides to go outside and inhale as much smoke from Zayn’s cigarette as possible, at least it’s something.

Before he leaves the building he throws out his disgusting celery stick.

Louis moves over to Zayn, standing only a few inches away from him but luckily Zayn has no problem with Louis standing in his personal space. He inhales the smoke that Zayn exhales in a poor attempt of getting the so much needed nicotine. 

“We have more promo, interviews and shit tomorrow.” Zayn says with exhaustion in his voice as he blows out the smoke.

Fuck! Again? They were supposed to be free tomorrow! He grabs Zayn’s cigarette and takes a long drag. Fuck quitting.

\----------

He now smokes over a pack in one day. One fucking day! After every attempt of quitting it seems like he only smokes more. He really wants to quit, but he is seriously out of options. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Louis mumbles to Harry with clear frustration in his voice and with an exhausted sigh he sits down on the bed in his hotel room. 

“You want something in your mouth right?” Harry asks from his bed on the other side of the room. 

“Oh my god Harry where is this going?”

“I was thinking…” Harry begins. 

“That is never a good sign,” Louis interrupts. 

“No listen, this is brilliant. You want something in your mouth and I have seen you chew on nasty celery because you don’t want to eat too much candy right?”

Louis is already annoyed with Harry’s 'brilliant' story. “Can you just jump to the conclusion?”

Harry nods. “What if you suck on something else instead of food? Like my dick?”

Louis bursts out in laughter, tears forming in his eyes. “Oh my fucking god, I knew you would come up with such a weird idea!”

“No but seriously,” Harry says a little too casually, like he’s talking about the weather instead of the topic at hand. “Every time you want a cigarette you just suck my dick.”

Louis arches his right eyebrow. “So you are getting your dick sucked. What is my reward?”

“Well first of all you have the honor of sucking my dick,” Harry grins.

Louis rolls his eyes. “That is amazing.”

“Besides, you need something in your mouth besides a cigarette, this might help.”

“You do know I’m in fact straight, right?”

Harry smirks as he shrugs: “not that important.”

It takes some time to process the conversation that they just had. “Are you serious?” Louis asks surprised. Louis and the boys have done some weird shit as a group and they had even, once, jerked off together after a concert. But this, this is different. Sucking his best friend’s cock is totally different. 

“Yes I am. Why not try it?”

“Well it’s for a good cause right?” Louis inquires. 

“Exactly,” Harry smiles.

-

As Louis kneels down in front of Harry’s bulge, who is sitting on the edge of his own bed, it suddenly seems so very real. He has seen Harry naked on too many occasions, he has even had his penis in his face a couple of times, but never has he had it in his mouth. 

“Alright let’s do this,” Louis says firmly.

Harry quickly removes his jeans and boxers, looking extremely eager. And somehow that is enough for Louis to really go through with this. It’s a method to help him quit smoking right? And besides, he is helping out a friend? There is nothing wrong with that, is it?

And maybe Harry is right; he might get his mind off of cigarettes. Right now as he stares at Harry’s half hard dick he doesn’t crave for a cigarette. It already seems to work, although maybe not in the sense he thought. How the fuck is he going to blow another guy? His best friend?

“Are you going to do something or what?” Harry asks impatiently. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis replies sharply.

He takes Harry’s cock in his hand, getting used to the feeling. It doesn’t even feel as weird as he originally thought. Thankfully he has the same equipment as Harry so it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out what to do. 

Louis begins to pump Harry’s cock to grow it into full hardness.

After a few strokes Harry is already fully hard and whimpering. “Eager much,” Louis teases. 

“Well yeah,” Harry breathes out. “It’s not only an honor for you to suck my dick, it’s an honor that I’m the first guy that gets a blowjob from the one and only Louis Tomlinson.”

“First guy and last guy,” Louis states seriously. 

“That’s okay with me,” Harry grins. 

“Thank you for your approval your majesty. Can you shut up now, I’m trying to focus?”

“Oh sorry,” Harry says mock-seriously. “I didn’t know this was such a serious task.”

He pulls down the foreskin and gives Harry little teasing licks on the tip of his cock. 

“Ah fuck. Please do more,” Harry begs eagerly.

After a few more teasing licks Louis opens his mouth and closes it around the tip. He inhales and lightly sucks on, then moves away from Harry’s cock and exhales. And repeat. 

“Fuck! Are you sucking my cock like it’s a cigarette?” Harry asks dazed.

Louis nods in all seriousness before continuing his process. 

“Ah louis I need more,” Harry grunts, sounding so desperate by just a few little sucking motions from Louis. 

“I thought this was for me?” Louis answers cheekily. He does however open his mouth again to wrap his lips around Harry’s cock, even sinking a little further. 

“Yes!” Harry hisses.

Louis has never done this, but he has had several blow jobs himself and watched plenty of porn. And as much as it feels weird having his best friends cock in his mouth, he wants to do a good job.

He sucks on Harry’s cock and licks a few stripes to make it wet before he moves down again. This time however Harry pushes his hips forward, making Louis gag around his cock.

Louis quickly pulls out. “Fuck Harold, I might have agreed on this, but I’m sure as hell don’t want to choke on your dick.”

“I’m sorry,” he breathes out, almost sounding like a whimper. 

“Alright,” Louis agrees, but he firmly pushes his hands on Harry’s hips. “Stay there,” he demands as he goes down on Harry’s cock again.

\-----

“Well jeez Harry, I feel so much better. Thank you for your amazing method,” Louis speaks out mockingly. “My fucking jaw aches, my throat itches and I just fucking swallowed your nasty cum! Taking in I don’t even want to know how many calories! Oh and, miraculously I'm still craving for that cigarette. Weird huh?” he adds mock-surprisingly.

Harry shrugs, “You just have to get your mind off of things.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “What great advice Harold! It’s not like I haven’t thought of that myself. Such a wonderful idea!”

“I know something to gets your mind off of things.” Harry smirks as he slowly moves down on his knees. 

“Whoa whoa,” Louis says amazed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m returning the favor,” he chuckles. 

“Are you sure?” Louis questions. 

“Yes,” Harry nods. “Besides,” he adds, “I’ve already done it before.”

“But…” Louis voice trails off. 

“It will be an honor for me too,” Harry smiles as he opens Louis’ fly.

Louis wants to protest but isn’t even sure why he wants to protest. Does he want to protest because it’s gay to get a blowjob from your best friend? After sucking your own friend? Hardly.  
He might as well enjoy Harry’s eagerness and his sinful lips around his cock.

\----------

The boys are currently rehearsing for a show. Its three weeks since he had his last cigarette.

How ridiculous as it sounded a few weeks ago, Harry’s technique is actually working. For both of them. They both get their dicks sucked on a regular basis and it’s a real relief for his right arm. Besides, he almost never craves for a cigarette anymore. He will choose Harry’s mouth on his dick over a cigarette any time. 

“Are you sure you quit smoking? Your voice sounds a little rough,” Niall questions after Louis finishes his solo.

Louis' cheeks flush. “Well yeah…” he stammers.

Harry walks to them and puts an arm over Louis’ shoulder. “I believe that is my fault. I advised him to suck on certain things to avoid the craving for a cigarette.”

“Like lollipops and stuff?” Niall asks. 

“Yeah like lollipops,” Harry replies with a smug smile.

Louis wants to roll his eyes and make a sassy remark but he is afraid that will only give it more attention. 

“I'm proud of you!” Liam says cheerfully. “Glad that you finally found a method that works!”

Harry laughs loudly, making the boys look at him with a puzzled expression.

Harry tries to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand but it's still loud and clear.

Louis smacks Harry’s chest. 

“I guess I'm just proud that my method seems to work. It really gives me a lot of satisfaction,” Harry smirks.

Zayn raises his eyebrows at Louis, but as the rest of the boys continue rehearsal he goes along with them. Louis is sure he is going to be quizzed later on.

\----------

Harry big warm hands firmly grab Louis’ ass cheeks as he licks and sucks wet kisses on Louis’ inner thigh. 

This is certainly not the first time that the blowjobs aren’t just simple and quick. It seems that every time they do it again things start to get more heated, more passionate.

Without warning Harry sucks on Louis’ balls, making Louis’ breath falter. He instinctively pushes his hips slightly forward. He quivers and feels his inner thigh muscles clench.

Harry takes Louis’ balls out of his mouth and swirls his tongue around Louis’ dick, making it wet. He ends with a long stripe from base to top, before taking one hand from Louis’ ass and firmly grasping the base. Harry dips his tongue into Louis’ slit, making Louis moan in response, sounding desperate for more. Harry sucks on the tip of his cock and slowly makes his way down. Harry vibrates around Louis’ cock with own moans of pleasure.

Harry’s first blowjob already felt like the most amazing thing in the world, but it seems like his skills has grown exponentially in the last two months. Harry can completely deep-throat Louis’ dick and it’s the most wonderful thing that Louis has ever seen or felt. 

“Ah fuck,” Louis whimpers as Harry sucks loudly on his dick, beautiful lips wrapped around it. One of Harry’s big hands are sliding down Louis’ thigh as the other is playfully, teasingly massaging Louis’ balls. It’s making Louis go crazy with want, with lust.

He can’t control the loud cries that come out of his mouth as Harry completely takes him in. His big, wet lips form so beautiful around his cock. They feel so fucking wonderful.

Louis’ thighs are trembling and he feels the burning sensation in his stomach, he knows it won’t take long before he comes. 

“I’m abou-,” he manages to get out.

Harry slowly releases his lips from Louis’ dick and Louis wants to protest. Normally Harry always swallows with so much eagerness and it’s the hottest thing Louis has ever witnessed.

“Come on my face,” Harry suggests, sounding and looking completely wrecked.

And if Louis wasn’t falling in love before, he certainly is now. “Fuck Harry,” he breathes out amazed as he pumps himself a few times before coming harshly with a cry, shooting his cum all over Harry’s gorgeous face.

Louis’ heart is pounding and he is breathing erratically as he tries to come down from his high. 

He realizes that this isn’t about the smoking anymore. Something has changed between them, but so far only for the better. And truthfully, Louis never felt like this. He feels content; obviously with all the amazing sucking Harry’s been doing, but it’s more than that. He really likes this and he doesn’t want it to stop. He really likes Harry.

He looks at Harry with a fond expression as he wipes his face clean with a tissue.

After Louis has cleaned Harry’s face he talks, “I feel like this method isn’t as affective anymore.”

Harry raises his eyebrows as he stands up from his position in front of Louis’ dick. “What do you mean?”

“I really need to make sure I don’t go back to cigarettes.”

Harry looks completely serious as he nods, “yeah agreed.”

“So I think we should take this further,” Louis says with a sly smile.

Harry’s expression changes and a happy smile plays across his face. “Are you sure Louis I am in fact straight Tomlinson?”

Louis moves forward and gives Harry a small kiss on the lips. He shrugs: “It’s not that important.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I just suddenly came with this idea and wrote it pretty quickly.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you would leave kudos and comments (especially comments with feedback/opinions).


End file.
